The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Digital lockers may be implemented as physical lockers equipped with circuitries configured to manage access to the lockers. Some digital lockers may be managed locally; other digital lockers may be managed centrally by a locker manager configured to communicate with the lockers.
Digital lockers may serve a vast range of industries, including airports, train stations, sports facilities, schools, universities, factories, businesses and the like. For example, a section of industrial lockers may be configured as a permanent fixture in a school, an office, a gym or a factory.
Digital lockers may be manufactured to suit a variety of needs, and may be available in a wide range of shapes and sizes. The locker may be available as single compartment lockers, multi-compartment lockers, and the like.
Some digital lockers are equipped with light sensors that are used to determine whether any objects are present inside the lockers. Unfortunately, the readings from the light sensors may be inaccurate. For example, in situations when a light sensor is obscured by dust or dirt, the reading from the sensor may indicate that some object is present in the locker even if the locker is empty.